kuroshitsujifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Алистер Чембер
Лорд Алистер Чамбер (アレイスト チェンバー, Areisuto Chienbā), Виконт Друитт — дворянин, хорошо известный своим прекрасным чувством вкуса и участием в различных мероприятиях, проходящих в ходе социального сезона. Внешность Алистер, как говорят многие дворяне, чрезвычайно красивый мужчина с волосами "цвета солнца".Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 7, стр. 14 У него лохматые светло-русые волосы и лавандовые глаза. Он всегда одевается в элегантную одежду, которая состоит из белого костюма, сапог и жабо с брошью и белыми перчатками. Сиэль Фантомхайв похож на племянника Алистера.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 75, стр. 8 Характер История Сюжет манги Арка Джек Потрошитель Арка Конкурс Карри Арка Путешествие на корабле thumb|Алистер в позе Феникса Aleister shows up at the Aurora Society's meeting on the Campania, the reason insinuated is that he has a doctor's license. He shows his changed Phoenix pose that was formulated in accordance to his own style. He sees Ciel and Sebastian in disguise and comes over to talk to them, asking if they are beginners. Ciel hides behind Sebastian as the latter responds that he saw an article in the newspaper about it. Aleister says that Madam Samuel's 'lightlippedness' is troublesome as she leaks their secrets so 'easilyque'. He then notices Ciel and asks if they had ever met before and Ciel hastily declines. Aleister agrees, saying that if they had met before, he wouldn't forget such a beautiful boy such as Ciel. He notes that it's pitiful for him to have a bandage over his eye and Ciel claims that his father said that by coming here, the doctors will heal it. The Viscount assures him that 'Rian' would be able to and that he is eager to stare into both of Ciel's eyes. Aleister corrects himself, muttering that it is decadent the way it is now, so one eye is more than enough.18 When the meeting begins, he points out the founder, Rian Stoker, to Ciel and Sebastian. They watch as Rian introduces himself by reciting the Aurora Society's greeting and begins explaining the nature of the complete salvation of mankind through medicine where it is able to revive the dead. He tests the medicine out on Margaret Connor and when she begins to rise, the crowd including Aleister is amazed and astonished. However Margaret begins attacking viciously and he flees from the scene.19 thumb|left|Алистер и устройство Consequently, it is revealed that he has left to Rian's first class room in order to steal the device that can render the Bizarre Dolls useless and immobile. He then encounters Sebastian and Ciel in the first class passenger hallway. When they acknowledged him, he asks who are they since he has never seen them without a disguise. However, he brushes it off negligently, claiming that since he is well known in society as the incarnation of beauty, it is rare for someone to not know him. Sebastian asks why he is still on the ship when there are Bizarre Dolls everywhere, and he responds saying that there is something he needs to protect, even if he must risk his life on the sinking ship. The corpses are just like puppets to him. After saying that, he says he has spoken too much. Sebastian quickly recites the Aurora Society's greeting and they all join in. The Viscount acknowledges them as comrades after the recitation of the greeting and notes that he does remember their faces somewhere.20 Ciel then asks if that is the device to stop the Bizarre Dolls. Aleister is shocked and asks where he got that information and tells them that if they want to know anything about the coming of a new Aurora thanks to medicine, they will have to follow him. He guides them to the first class passenger lounge as he has his handful of men carried it, with one of them being the Undertaker. Aleister asks for the device to be set down gently, saying that it is worth more than their lives. Aleister announces that he won't activate the device yet since the 'cast' is incomplete. Just then, Rian appears, along with Grell Sutcliff and Ronald, and he yells at Aleister for stealing the device. The Viscount of Druitt is unaffected by his anger and with open arms, dramatically welcomes him. He claims that tonight the empire Rian built will collapse like Pompeii and as a replacement, Aleister's new realm will be brought forth. With the power of the device, he will create a new empire. The one who conquered eternity shall rule over everything else with corruption and decadence. It will be called the Aurora Empire.21 thumb|left|Алистер называет Сиэля "петух Робин"He overhears Grell wanting to kill him and he interrupts his annihilation plan, threatening to destroy the device by pouring his wine over it and Ronald quickly stops Grell from attacking. He laughs that this is 'real power' in which he could win against them all with just a glass of wine.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 59, page 15-16 Bizarre Dolls break into the room, and Ciel asks him to activate it. He says he will only do so if Ciel calls him 'Caesar' with the 'lovely little' mouth of his, calling Ciel 'cock robin'. The others begin fending off the Bizarre Dolls, and he compares the battle to Nerothumb|Алистер как император Нерон watching fights in the Colosseum from above whilst enjoying his wine. Grell yells at him to activate it and he tells them to do his Phoenix pose to pledge their loyalty to him, the 'emperor'. They are forced to recite his version of the Aurora Society's greeting with him and pose Aleister's adapted form of the phoenix, with one hand behind the hand while the other is stretched from the body.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 59, page 17-23 thumb|left|Все в позе Феникса Aleister, pleased, declares that he'll demonstrate how the dead army prostrates itself before him and presses a button on the device only to discover that it doesn't work hence the Bizarre Dolls continue their rampage. He then yells at Rian that the device he built is defective. Ciel is appalled to realize that it wasn't Aleister who built it. The latter points out that he can't build something like this and he only decided to borrow it.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 59, page 24-26 thumb|Грелль нападает на АлистераGrell decides to end Aleister's life and lunges towards him, frightening the Viscount. However before Grell was able to land a blow, the Undertaker covers the Viscount, one of his hands stopping the death scythe, shocking everyone. The Undertaker says that it would be sad to lose such an amusing man, that is Aleister. The said Viscount is then portrayed having fainted due to shock.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 59, page 27-29''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 60, page 7 Later, it was revealed that he survived from the Campania incident.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 66, Page 2 Арка Частная школа Сюжет аниме Арка Осколок надежды Арка Конкурс Карри Арка Возрождение трагедии Транси Цитаты Интересные факты Примечания En:Aleister_Chamber Категория:Персонажи Категория:Дворяне Категория:Арка Джек Потрошитель Категория:Арка Конкурс Карри Категория:Арка Путешествие на корабле Категория:Kuroshitsuji II Категория:Kuroshitsuji Мюзикл Категория:Ремейк Категория:Арка Частная школа Категория:Арка Осколок надежды